


Unrequited

by cowbrain



Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: Confessions, Love Confessions, M/M, The Book of Life - Freeform, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowbrain/pseuds/cowbrain
Summary: A poorly timed confession goes bad.





	

" Manolo, _I love you!_ "

  
The words came as a shout, echoing off of the dimly lit buildings of San Angel. Jaoquin stood rigidly, balled fists stiff at his sides. His eyes were shut tight, refusing to look his best friend in the eye. Manolo, more than a little drunk on wine and sleepless nights, gave a confused sort of half smile, an awkward chuckle leaving him as he glanced around, making sure nobody was looking.

  
" Jaoquin, _what_?" Manolo fumbled with his words, taking a step back to balance himself, " I saw you propose to Maria, amigo." An unexpected, genuine laugh erupted from the drunken man, sure that this was some crazy joke being played on him. Jaoquin opened his eyes as Manolo pressed a hand against his shoulder for balance, his smaller body crumbling into Jaoquin's strong frame. Jaoquin's face burned red hot as frustration overtook him. Manolo's laughter was interrupted by a curt response.

  
" No, Manolo. What you saw- that wasn't _me_. That was _pressure_ ," he spat, suddenly angry. Angry with himself. Angry with his poor timing. His anger stunned Manolo into stark silence, his gaze meeting Jaoquin's own. Jaoquin took Manolo's shoulders in his strong hands, " Manolo. I love you. I have loved you for so long. I can't imagine a life without you, I-"

Manolo's wide-eyed stare frightened the other into a similar silence. He looked confused, a childlike innocence plastered to his face. The confession was sobering and suddenly Manolo's mind was racing. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out. At least not for a while.

 

" Jaoquin, I'm sorry," Manolo breathed, his words a dagger through Jaoquin's bleeding heart. " I'm sorry." he repeated, searching Jaoquin's eyes for an answer that would appease him.

  
_Of course Manolo still loved her._ The realization weighed heavy on Jaoquin. He had spent so long psyching himself up for this, telling himself Manolo didn't truly love her, just tried to keep face for their feud. Telling himself that maybe, just maybe, Manolo felt the same way he did. Jaoquin swallowed the lump in his throat, nodding.

  
" Me too, Manny. C'mon... let's get you home."

**Author's Note:**

> //dusts off AO3 account  
> sup guys, what'd i miss
> 
> Finally saw TBOL and there's not enough unrequited jaoquin/manolo, gOD


End file.
